


Damnit, Patrick.

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Crossdressing, David is a good husband, Identity Issues, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Married Life, Patrick coming to terms with his own identity, Post-Canon, Power Bottom, Rocky Horror Picture Show References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: The Rocky Horror Picture Show comes to Schitt's Creek, and Patrick tackles some complicated feelings about it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose
Comments: 47
Kudos: 180
Collections: Reel Schitt's Creek Prompt Fest





	Damnit, Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [the_hodag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hodag/pseuds/the_hodag) in the [Reel_Schitts_Creek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reel_Schitts_Creek) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Canon-compliant/Post-Canon
> 
> Patrick gets cast as Brad in a stage production of The Rocky Horror Show, and decides to research the role by watching the movie. He's never seen it before, and it's quite the revelation.

***

“David?” Patrick asks, from where he is bent over behind one of the displays at the back of the store. “Can you please get me the box of candles that were delivered yesterday?”

“Sure.” David replies from where he had been stood behind the till, tidying the display of lip balms which had been knocked over by customers. Patrick watches his husband slip away, distractedly pulling out his phone as he disappears.

The store has emptied out after the lunch time rush, and the stock is considerably depleted, so Patrick has decided to prioritise sorting the display for the late afternoon crowd. David was tired, and had been on his feet all day, so predictably wasn’t in the best mood, staying quiet and only doing the jobs that are completely necessary.

The bell rings, and Patrick climbs out from under the centre table.

“Hi, I’ll be right with you.” He says, brushing down his jeans and looking up to see Jocelyn Schitt stood at the front of the store in her leopard print blouse, her bag thrown over one shoulder and looking expectant. “Oh. Hi, Jocelyn. Can I help you with anything in particular?”

“Oh, hello Patrick. I was actually hoping to talk to David?” Jocelyn says smiling awkwardly in her usual way and pointing around the store. “Is he here?”

“Yeah, he’s just--”

Patrick gestures to the back just as David pokes his head round the curtain, carrying a box and placing it on the counter.

“Ah, David. Just who I was looking for.” Jocelyn says, approaching him immediately and standing in front of the till.

David looks confused and a little bit frightened but forces himself to nod and smile at her, holding the box in front of him as if it’s going to protect him from the conversation. “Hi, um, why were you looking for me?”

“I have a proposition for you. Something I think you might be interested in.” She says, crossing her hands in front of her and leaning in conspiratorially. “After Cabaret was such a hit last year, and Roland Jr. has finally gotten a reliable baby-sitter, I have decided to take on the role of sole-director for the next musical!”

“Oh,” David replies, leaning back slightly as if to try and keep the disgust from his face. “And, uh, and what does that have to do with me?”

“Well, I thought you should be the first to know that the next performance for the Schitt’s Creek musical will be _Rocky Horror!_ ”

Jocelyn pauses with her hands out for effect, and David blinks, looking physically sick.

“Mm,” he says, nodding and tightening his lips into a line. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to be clearer. Again, what does that have to do with me?”

“Well,” Jocelyn replies, looking slightly put off but eager nonetheless, “I just thought that, well. You seem like someone that might be interested in auditioning for the play. Maybe even a potential Frankenfurter?”

She bounces back and forth on her feet waiting for his reaction, and David looks over to Patrick for support, who is watching the interaction with interest.

“Hmm, um, well. That’s a hard pass.” He says, clenching his teeth uncomfortably as he looks back at Jocelyn. “I’m not really a, um, performer, in that way? Although I did spend a very enlightening evening with Tim Curry on a boat in Prague, and he did say my legs would be perfect for the stage.”

“So, you’ll audition then?” Jocelyn asks, “I just knew you would. I told Rollie this morning. With your family all gone and all this free time on your hands I thought now would be the perfect time for you to get involved, and I just knew this would be the role for you!”

“Mhm, um, time on my hands? It doesn’t matter. Uh, I don’t think I will be.” David says, wincing. “In fact, I’m sure there are loads of other options to cast in the role that would be er, more comfortable than I would be.”

“What’s this Jocelyn?” Patrick asks, as he approaches properly and joins David behind the counter, rubbing a supportive hand up and down his back, “A new musical?”

“Oh, yes, Patrick. We’d love it if you would audition too. I think you’d make an excellent Brad. They are next Thursday at five o’clock in the town hall.” She says, handing both Patrick and David a leaflet, which he accepts with minimal fuss. “I will expect to see you both there!”

She leaves before they can argue, trotting out of the door and towards the café. David sighs, rolling his eyes and turning to face Patrick, who he is surprised to find frowning, a little crease running between his eyebrows and a small pout at his lips.

“Well, that was weird.” David says, trying to lighten the mood.

“What did she mean, ‘You’d make an excellent Brad’. Is that- is that a criticism, why can’t I audition for Frankenstein like you?”

David almost laughs but holds it in when he sees Patrick’s expression. “Um, it’s actually Frankenfurter. Have you never seen Rocky Horror?”

“Well, I’ve heard of it. I just never, um, I don’t know, I never got around to watching it I guess.” Patrick says defensively, his lip protruding slightly in a little pout. “Why didn’t she come to me? I was in Cabaret I thought I did okay in that.”

“You did amazing in Cabaret honey.” David says, turning and rubbing along the seam of Patrick’s shirt. “Jocelyn was just making assumptions; a wrong assumption, based on the character. She didn’t mean anything by it.”

“What assumption was she making?”

“Um, well.” David replies, pausing to think before answering. “The role of Frankenfurter is usually, um, well it’s done by people who, um, act a certain way? I guess. I think she was assuming that, er, because I’m maybe more feminine? In presentation? That I would want to play the role.”

“Oh,” Patrick replies, looking put out.

“It doesn’t, um, mean anything. I don’t think.” David says, shifting around and feeling uncomfortable. “It would probably be a good idea for you to watch it though before you audition. Just so you are prepared for what you’re getting into.”

“Hmm.” Patrick says, nodding, and grabbing the box from the counter before heading back to restock the candle display.

***

The next night is David’s turn to make dinner. He plates up the lasagne that Marcy had talked him through over skype and adds a handful of salad to each place, before heading towards the dining area.

“Patrick?” He calls, frowning at the empty room, “You’ve not set the table.”

“I’m in here.” Patrick responds from the couch around the corner. “I thought we could eat in front of a movie; maybe watch Rocky Horror like you suggested.”

David smiles and nods, diverting his path and heading over to his husband, sitting down close next to him and curling his legs up as he passes the second plate over.

“Mm, thank you for this.” Patrick says, scooping a forkful of food into his mouth as he presses play on the remote and settles in.

He seems surprised at what he’s watching, David thinks, as he peeks at Patrick’s reaction out of the corner of his eye. He is giving small smiles and seems content at patches but looks shocked when the bars of _Sweet Transvestite_ begins.

“Um, David?” He asks as the song finishes and Frankenfurter enters the elevator, “Is this, like, is this okay?”

“Mm, it would definitely be seen as very problematic now.” David says, nodding as he leans forward to put his empty plate on the coffee table and push Patrick’s arm up along the back of the couch to slip under it. “But it was ground-breaking at the time so is generally given a free pass.”

“Oh.” Patrick breathes out, eyes still trained on the screen, but one hand running up and down David’s right shoulder absent-mindedly.

“The show as a whole has kind of become known as a really open exploration of human sexuality and gender identity. It’s all about just letting go and embracing the unusual and rejecting societal expectations. Some people have big problems with it but considering society at the time it was really important for the queer community even though it was so scandalous.”

Patrick presses his face further into David’s hair and breathes in the scent of sandalwood. “Is that why Jocelyn assumed you’d be a good Frankenfurter?” He asks quietly.

“Probably.” David responds. “I guess as open-minded as everyone is here there are still some expectations about how I act?”

“Do I- Do you think--” Patrick tries to ask, feeling a bit pathetic as he rests his chin on the top of his husband’s head. “Am I not, um, gay enough? To play Frankenfurter?”

“No! No that’s not what it is.” David responds, shuffling out of his arms so that they are sat face to face. “You would make an _amazing_ Frankenfurter! I saw you in Cabaret. You’d kill it. You’d look very sexy in that corset as well.”

Patrick smiles fondly, looking appeased, and kissing him on the lips before turning back to the film. “I’ll have to think about it.” He says softly.

***

“I have a question.” Patrick says suddenly in bed one night. David has just turned off the lamp, leaving them in the dark, and they are both laying down facing each other on the pillows.

“Hm?” David says sleepily.

“I’ve been thinking about the audition. I don’t know if I would feel comfortable, or, um, sexy enough? As Frankenfurter. Especially considering how nervous I was about Cabaret. So, I was wondering how you would feel about me maybe, er, buying a corset, or some lingerie and, uh, trying it out. At home. I mean.”

David is wide awake now, gazing at Patrick with his eyes fully open in surprise and interest.

“Um, would that be something, you would be interested in?” Patrick asks, awkwardly.

“Y-Yeah.” David replies, breathlessly. “I mean, if that’s what you feel like you should do. To like, make yourself feel comfortable. Then, I mean, I wouldn’t say no to it.”

Patrick smirks at his husband and rolls his eyes slightly at David’s slightly predictable but much appreciated response.

“When were you, um, intending to try this out?” David asks, aiming to act passive but betraying his curiosity in his tone.

“Oh, I’m not sure. Before the audition definitely. So that we know how comfortable I am with it.”

“Hmm, well, you just let me know what you want to do to uh, to practice. I’ll be there.”

The topic is not brought up again for a couple of days until the weekend, when a small package arrives for Patrick. He rushes upstairs with it, trying to keep it hidden from David’s prying eyes, and slips into the bedroom with it whilst David is distracted by Alexis on Facetime.

He pulls out the black glittered corset from the package and holds it against himself thoughtfully. He strips out of his jeans and button-up shirt, finally pulling off his navy boxers and staring at the clothes lying on the bed.

They are intimidating in nature. So completely out of his comfort zone and anything he has ever seen in the bedroom.

He slips on the lace panties, the silky fabric making him smile as he thinks about a similar pair David had brought out on their honeymoon. He then pulls the black lace garter up his thigh and lets it snap against his skin. Finally, he reaches around to place the corset around his waist, pulling at the ribbon at the front to tighten it against his chest.

He considers himself in the full-length mirror to the right of the bed and turns to look from all sides. He smiles slightly as he considers his appearance with a critical eye and feels his waist and legs through the fabric.

He snaps his fingers as he thinks about what he’s missing, and heads over to the wardrobe which stands next to the ensuite bathroom, digging around in the bottom before pulling out a shoe box and opening it to find pair of chunky black heels of David’s.

He sits on the bed to clasp them up and wobbles a bit as he tries to stand.

Now, when he looks at his appearance, he nods in satisfaction, unable to hold back the sense of glee at his almost unrecognisable look.

For a final touch, he reaches into his bag and pulls out a dark red lipstick that Stevie had given him from her role as Sally in Cabaret. It’s called Desire, and he applies it in the mirror, wincing as he looks at himself and his messy job.

“Patrick?” David shouts from downstairs. “I’ve just hung up with Alexis. Are you okay?”

Patrick hesitates before responding in the affirmative and gives himself one more glance in the mirror as he approaches the bedroom door. He walks down the stairs carefully and slowly, like a new-born deer still learning to walk, in the heels.

When he reaches the bottom, he peeks around the corner to see David sat at the dinner table flipping absently through the paper that Patrick insisted they get, with his back to him. He approaches silently, placing his hand on David’s back and smiling as David relaxes into him, not bothering to turn to look as Patrick rubs his neck.

He presses a kiss to the back of his neck, before swinging a leg round carefully and taking a seat, straddling his lap.

“Oh,” David breathes, jumping in surprise and his eyes immediately widening as he takes in the sight of his husband, “ _Oh_.”

“Oh? Is that all you have to say?” Patrick purrs, stroking a hand through the hair above David’s ear and avoiding eye contact as he awaits his reaction.

“Mph--” David moans, still looking shocked and eyes travelling up and down Patrick’s body, the thumb of his hand toying lightly with the lace around his thigh. “You look- you look very. Um, you are very--"

Patrick smiles in relief as he reads the desire in David’s eyes, and grinds his hips down slightly, making David gasp and rut up against him, his hands clasped onto Patrick’s hips.

He leans down and brushes his lips teasingly against David’s, smiling as he pulls back and sees the residue of his make-up spread across his lips, and then pulls him in again by the back of the head for a messy kiss.

“Uh- Patrick--” David grunts after a while, running his hands down his husband’s back to rest on the lace covering his ass, clutching at it desperately. “Can we, um--”

“Let’s take this upstairs.” Patrick mutters, pulling up and off David’s lap, and pausing in front of him, draping easily against the table and laughing as David stares brazenly at him.

It takes a moment for David to come back to his senses before he is stood up and reaching for Patrick. In the heels, he is slightly taller than David for the first time ever, and that simple fact seems to make him melt slightly as he reaches up for another passionate, open-mouthed kiss.

They get distracted for a while, their mouths slotting together, lost in the sensation, before they get drawn back to the room.

David steps backwards slightly to start the journey upstairs, but Patrick stumbles, still not used to the heels, which makes them both laugh softly. Instead, Patrick leads David backward by the hips, hanging onto him to keep upright, towards the couch, where he pushes his husband down softly to sit and look up at him.

“Patrick,” David moans, “Fuck, you look so--” He grips himself through his clothes as he looks up at him. “You look so good.” He says, pulling at his sweatpants and kicking them off to reveal his already hard dick.

“That good, huh?” Patrick asks, silently thanking him for the confidence as he straightens his back and raises his chin, his husband watching every move with rapt attention.

Patrick palms at his own crotch for a moment before moving to straddle David again, his hands gripping to the back of the couch and his heels hanging off the edge of the seat.

“So, here’s what we’re going to do.” Patrick whispers in David’s neck, “You’re going to sit still here whilst I open myself up, and then you’re going to watch me get off on you. Just to see how well I, uh, move. In the outfit. How’s that?”

David just nods mutely, looking eager, as Patrick takes his hands and places them down, one on either side of his legs. He then leans over towards the side table and pulls open a drawer, reaching in to grasp a bottle of lube, and thoroughly coating his fingers, quickly stripping himself of the lace panties but leaving the rest of the outfit in place.

He makes quick work of stretching himself open, getting off on David’s unwavering attention and awed expression. He moans unreservedly as he fingers himself, head tilted back in pleasure and hips bucking up as he goes from one finger, to three, in record time.

He looks back down to David’s cock, which is leaking pre-come across his stomach, and smiles. He rises up, moving chest to chest with David, and reaches for more lube before slowly lowering himself down.

David hisses as he is enveloped by Patrick, who rocks back and forth slowly and pauses.

“You’re so pretty.” He says, tipping David’s head up with one finger and smiling widely.

“Mm, you should see yourself.” David replies, hands clenched till they’re white in the fabric of the couch to stop himself from reaching out.

Patrick rises up on his knees and drops back down, making David moan again, eyes shut in pleasure. He does it several more times before the burn in his calves from the movement and the walking in heels gets too much.

“I’m gonna need you to move.” He says as his muscles twitch slightly and the movements become slower.

David wastes no time in obeying, reaching his hands to Patrick’s hips and pushing up with him to gain some lee-way to fuck into him.

“F-Fuck, David.” Patrick gasps as the shift causes David to hit his prostate, causing a fission of pleasure to travel up his spine. “Fuck, yes, just like that. Fuck me, mm, yes.”

He reaches down to jack himself off in time to the thrusts as David increases his pace, fucking him with reckless abandon.

“David- I- I’m gonna--”

He comes spectacularly, coating his hands and reaching David’s t-shirt, which is fortunately an old tattered blue one, borrowed from Patrick. David follows close behind, groaning deeply as he pushes into Patrick a few more times before collapsing back onto the couch.

Patrick sits still, savouring the feeling before he rolls off, careful not to leave his lap and get anything on the couch and drops his head to David’s shoulder.

“How’s that for giving yourself over to absolute pleasure?” He asks after a moment, laughing as David’s reaction is immediately to push slightly away from him.

“Nope, no puns, you just ruined the whole thing.” David says, but he’s smiling despite himself.

“Oh, surely not the _whole_ thing.” Patrick responds easily, rubbing a lazy (clean) hand through the hair at the back of David’s head.

“Come on,” He pats Patrick’s lap with his hands, and helps him slip out of the heels to stand up, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

***

That evening in bed, Patrick turns to look at David again. David is prepared this time, having sensed the change in Patrick’s mood over the course of the afternoon.

“What are you thinking?” He asks, looking at his husband curiously in the dark.

“Would you be disappointed if I said I don’t think I want to be Frankenfurter?” Patrick asks, his voice soft and small, more timidly than David was expecting.

“Did you not enjoy it?” David asks, surprised.

“No, I- I very much enjoyed it. I just- um, I think, the um, the dominant thing, I think maybe that’s a part of me that I would rather keep just between us.” He hesitates, looking over at David with something like guilt carved into his facial expression. “Like, it feels private, something I don’t really want to share with the world? If that makes sense?”

“Patrick,” David sighs, reaching out a hand to cup his face tenderly. “That’s absolutely fine with me. I love that side of you, and I love that you want to bring it out just for me. That doesn’t mean you can’t be in the play though.”

“Yeah, I um, I still want to audition, I think. I want to be a part of it. I like the idea of being a part of it.” He confirms, nodding resolutely. “I think I could make quite a good Brad, and he wears a similar outfit towards the end, so it’ll still be something new.”

“Mhm, you’ll make a very sexy Brad.” David says, sleep evident in his voice, “Maybe you can bring that costume home as well.”

***

It’s the night of the opening performance and David is sat in the same seats he had taken the year before for Cabaret. Alexis is sat next to him, having used the performance as an excuse to visit home and see David, who she would never admit to missing so much. His parents aren’t there, having sent a large bouquet of flowers and a card to apologise for missing it, which is more than David had expected.

Stevie has once again been roped in to play a role, landing on the role of Janet, which made Patrick more comfortable as he was used to playing along next to her. Twyla had taken the role of Colombia and the rest of the cast was made up of ex-Cabaret stars and some new amateur actors, including Derek, the dancing teacher that Stevie and Patrick had used taking the role of Frankenfurter with considerable enthusiasm.

The show is amazing, much of it altered for the smaller stage and lower skilled actors. Patrick and Stevie’s comedic timing is perfect, and the interaction of the whole cast is impressive to all.

The notes of I’m Going Home ring out across the theatre. Brad and Janet kneel, each on one side of the stage, wearing matching red corsets, not too dissimilar from the one Patrick had at home, and had pulled out several more times since their first experiment with it. He is largely covered by a matching feather boa, wrapped around his shoulders and fluffed up to hide his body.

Frankenfurter stands in the centre in his corset and lace stockings, his dark hair loose and damp, and his make-up in disarray.

As the song continues, David can’t help but let a small wet breath out, blinking away the tears. Alexis notices out of the corner of her eye and reaches to clasp his hand, smiling softly.

The stage fills with smoke and crashing noises. Patrick stands up as Super Heroes starts, covered in dust and debris.

_“I’ve done a lot._  
_God knows I’ve tried._  
_To find the truth,_  
_I’ve even lied._  
_But all I know, is down inside_  
_I’m bleeding.”_

Stevie mirrors his actions on her side of the stage to sing her section, but David can’t tear his eyes away from his husband, his face broken and open, clearly completely comfortable on the stage. He remains glassy eyed for the rest of the performance and is one of the first to jump up and clap as the cast comes out to bow.

He cheers until they have left the stage, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and hurrying down to door leading to the dressing room, Alexis following behind.

“Hi,” Patrick smiles as he enters, already changed out of his costume and back into his dark blue sweater and jeans and wiping his face with a make-up wipe and shining in sweat from the stage lights.

David says nothing as he pulls his husband in by the shoulders for a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and making Patrick laugh as he is manhandled against his chest.

“I take it you enjoyed it then?” He says against David’s sweater, mindful of keeping any mess away from it even despite the hug.

“Mm, you’re amazing.” David says, eyes closed tight and refusing to let go. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

“It never hurts to hear it again.” Patrick says, pulling back and giving David a quick peck.

They turn to see Alexis fawning over Stevie who is trying to act nonchalant, but a smile is ghosting her lips as she bats away her hands.

“Are you ready to get dinner?” Patrick asks, as he places the last of his things in a bag and hangs up his costume on a rack next to Stevie’s.

“Sure, let’s go.” David replies, lacing their fingers together as they head to the door, Alexis and Stevie following along with Twyla, the three girls all laughing loudly about something David had missed.

“Thank you for encouraging me to do this.” Patrick mutters under his breath.

David shakes his head lightly, grinning, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. This was all you.”

“You know what I mean.” Patrick replies, “Without you I might not have had the bravery to even get involved with this. I’m so glad I did though. I just- I feel right, in a weird way. Does that make sense?”

“Mhm, total sense.” David replies, tipping his head back happily. “I felt the same when I saw it the first time in the theatre in New York.”

Patrick hums and pulls him in for another messier kiss at the front of the theatre, completely ignoring any bystanders that might be watching.

Alexis loudly complains whilst Stevie wolf-whistles. But Patrick and David just laugh, pulling at each other’s arms as they make their way down the street.

_Don’t dream it, be it._  
_Don’t dream it, be it._

**Author's Note:**

> I got so excited about this prompt I just had to write a little something for it! 
> 
> Rocky Horror was and is so important to me as a play and I think it is so groundbreaking in talking about identity and sexuality as resistance to societal expectations, as well as all the music being such a bop and the actual plot being so fun!
> 
> I understand there are some issues with it and I understand if people don't like it, but I hope I was careful about that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
